


new emotion

by blackhiII



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Brittany pierce - Fandom, Glee, santana lopez - Fandom, unholy tritnity
Genre: F/F, idk what this is tbh I just felt sad and wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhiII/pseuds/blackhiII
Summary: how did Brittana first meet? a shitty fic I wrote after being sad about nayas passing.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 16





	new emotion

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The day they Santana meets Brittany, it was both the best and worst day of her life. She was a freshman in Highschool and does not know anybody. Besides that, she has been feeling sick for the past couple of days. Her mom simply dismissed her with a warm „Honey, you’re probably just anxious about the new chapter in your life.“ She made her tea, and let her rest.  
Her mom has been picking up more shifts than usually, her dad was a doctor yes, but Maribel wanted to be more independent and, spare some money for her daughters college fund. Santana admires that about her mom. 

When Santana first roomed the hallway of McKinnley to find her new locker for the next few years, she felt the nausea in her building up again, she breaks into sweat while tying to decipher the lock. But the shaky and sweaty hands dont make it any easier. A soft „Can I help you somehow? You look confused and im usually the confused one.“ Behind her make her first tense up but when she turns around a tall blonde with the bluest eyes and brightest smile leans on the lockers next to her. Santana cant help but stare at the girl next to her. But the shaking in her hands vanishes. 

„Ive seen you struggle from my locker and maybe my code works for yours too.“ She pauses and her eyes widen „Wait, that sounds like I want to rob you or something.“ She pauses again and her eyes widen even more „I dont, for the record, but I am Brittany.“ She extends a hand.

„Sure“ is what the dark haired girl manages to say.  
„About what? Me robbing you? I swear I dont want your books and-„  
„No, i meant the locks, they’re different from what I had in Middleschool and I just cant make them work.“ Santana skillfully ignores the fact that Brittany kept mentioning robbing her. Mostly because she just wants to get the day over so she can make a hot water bottle and take something so the aching in her lower stomach fades.

Without any words, Brittany twists and twirls the code into the lock and the door pops open.

„How did you know my code, Brittany.“ The girls name slipped off her tongue quite easy.

The blonde turns to her and just smiles „I didn’t, its my code I just tried and it worked.“ She accidentally bumps her hand into Santanas side, as an affectionate gesture. But Santana tenses and whines.

Water starts to fill in Santanas eyes. It really hurts.   
„Are you okay hot dark brown haired girl, im sorry I didn’t mean to break you.“

„Santana“, her vision started to get less filled with tears.

„What?“

„Thats my name, but can you please find someone my stomach hurts so bad.“

„Can I have a look.“ 

„Listen, blondie if your dad is a doctor or something that doesn’t mean you are a doctor too.“ Santana meets Brittany’s eyes and realizes that her words might have been too harsh. „Im sorry“ she manages to breath out.

„its okay lets find a bench or something for you to sit.“ They make their way over to a bench covered in stickers at a window. 

„Okay listen San i think your appendix is infected or might break, so please stay still while I get someone.“ She reaches into her bag and gets lavender bonbons she smiles over and says „here for you to stay calm.“ She also plants a kiss on Santanas cheek. And with that Brittany leaves to find someone. The bell rings and some kind of anxiety rises up in her. She has prep classes. A girl just kissed her. The cheek but still. It made her heart flutter. She cant even finish her thoughts when Brittany appears with a blonde lady?, person? In a tracksuit.

„Sandbags, Lady Dumb-Dumb told me you’re having stomach issues, just like I have when I look at you.“ Santanas eyes darken, and the pain in her abdomen turns into rage.   
Brittany seems to notice and takes the sick girls hand. „Lady Voldetracksuit, please help her.“

The short haired lady’s face turns into a big frown. „i called the ambulance. So lets move outside. Lady dumb-dumb you carry her.“

—————

Santana does not remember a single thing when she wakes up in a hospital bed, with Brittany next to her on a chair and her parents outside, fighting yet again.  
When Brittany sees she is awake, she reaches for her pinky and links hers with Santanas. She feels at ease. It might be the anesthesia that still was in her blood but still, the gesture was nice.

„Thank you Britt. And sorry I snapped at you earlier.“

Brittany just smiles. 

„You are a genius. Britt.“

Santana is allowed to leave the same day.

———-

The next few weeks they grow closer due to Santana being on bedrest, and Brittany bringing her all the schoolwork, letting her copy some work and giving her insight on drama that was happening at school, and despite Santana not knowing who Brittany was talking about, she’s listening like she’s talking about the most important thing in the world.

There was something about Brittany that was so refreshing. Her friends from the school before, always bullied people and Brittany seems like she has no bad bone in her body. She likes that. It makes her feel like all of the worlds problems are fading.

———-

Recovered and refreshed is what Santana feels like after the week off, and she hasn’t even been to school for real now. This was gonna be exhausting. But she made it in time for the try outs, and when she reaches her locker to grab her books for the History class, she sees Brittany from afar at her locker chatting with another blonde girl, their age. She is pretty. And Santana cant help but feel, jealous.

Jealousy was never an emotion she actively noticed on herself, especially not with friends, since she had the worst social circle there could be.

„SANTANA!“ An exited high pitched voice reaches her „that QUINN ! Look at her she’s so pretty, but not as hot as you are“. A confused look on Quinns face appeared. And she manages to say „look guys im very catholic im not into that kind of thi-“

„ME NEITHER.“ A high pitched screech left Santanas mouth and Britts smile turned upside down.

There was an awkward silence in the room. But Quinn quickly tried to liften the mood by asking Santana „Are you gonna try out for the cheerios too?“ 

A Grin appeared on Santanas face appeared „Yeah, and im gonna diminish you.“

———————  
After a few months at Mckinnley and all three of them getting into glee and onto the cheerios, they’ve grown together quite well. But Santana and Brittany understand each other on a different level. 

They hang out, they do all their projects together and they laugh at embarrassing things and people at school together, they understand each other without words at this point.

One day on a Friday, after cheerio practice, when everybody left and was ready to go to Finns party, They were alone in the changing room. Brittany swings her arm over the shorter girl and pulls her into a tight hug. Sue has been quite rough all week with all of them, with sectionals coming up. And she always has Santana as her target, because she is the one that can keep up with the harsh insults, coming from the middle-aged woman.  
Brittany notices how Santana is hurting though. And when the warm arms around Santana give her something she has barely experienced yet In her life - love she first pushes Brittany off. And when Brittany pouts at Santana, she realizes what she had done. She pushed away the person that cared most about her. Brittany packs her stuff together and leaves.

„See you at the party San.“

A cold shiver travels through Santanas body, she didn’t mean to be a jerk to Brittany.

„Britt, wait.“ She grabs Brittany’s wrist before she could leave. And pulls Brittany back to her. „I didn’t mean that.“

Brittanys eyes stark sparkling „I know Santana but its starting to-„

Soft lips on Brittanys lips interrupt her speech to the dark haired girl. And in that moment, nothing else matters. It’s just them. And it always will be, just them.


End file.
